Talk:Mean Guard (TV Series)
How john should go in the woodbury survivor category His name is john and he should be considered a real character and go int the woodbury survivor category(wbc) *How do you know this --CamTheWoot (talk) 21:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *How do you know his name is John? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *It was metioned in the credits and his nickname is long hair proven by talking dead (wbc) *can you please post a video of this as proof? CamTheWoot (talk) 21:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot *Long Hair is not his nickname, is just a name Talking Dead created because he has no name. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *I don't have it and isn't that technically a nickname? (wbc) :*I checked the credits, did not see a "John" being played by Dango Nguyen. The nickname "Long Hair Guy" is unofficial and should only be mentioned as trivia. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :*He still deserves to be with the other woodbury citzens, like how is richard or warren anymore important when they were both in one episode? :*When his name is confirmed yes he will be. CamTheWoot (talk) 21:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot :*And if its not? it just played a pretty good role and I think he deserves the rights of the other notable woodbury citzens :*What's a pretty good role? He was a background character like many others. He is unnamed, he only makes it to the characters page if he's named. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :*He's in many episodes and he's talked but richard and warren have only been in one episode each and it only shows there death :*Actually, Richard was in three episodes if im not mistaken. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 21:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *So what? Many other background characters have been in many episodes, this doesn't mean they need to get to the character's page only because they had many minor appearences and two lines. There's other things to do in the Wikia other than worrying about unnamed characters, just get over the fact that his name wasn't revealed and go improve some other page. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :*But they have been named, no matter how important he is if he is unnamed he go's in the unnamed character category. CamTheWoot (talk) 21:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot *Actually he was credited as "Guard".DevynC2 (talk) 21:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *fine whatever and grim botches you need to chill So I guess that concludes it, John is a made up name and this guy remains unnamed (he was CREDITED in This Sorrowful Life as "GUARD") and well he deserves to go on whatever character page you're talking about, since he was credited (finally), even if left unnamed (like that guy in Made to Suffer). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Why no italics? This guy's dead so his name should be in italics in the box of unnamed TV series characters at the bottom of the page. I would do it myself but I have no idea how. 09:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *Fixed. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 13:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 13:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Rename his page I know his character does not have a name, but we have learned his character was referred to in the scripts as "Mean Guard". Unnamed Woodbury Survivor followed by a number just looks really terrible to be honest. His page should be named Mean Guard. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 19:48, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Just throwing it out there that around where I live in rural Canada the term "Long Hair" thats used as his name in the trivia section is reeeeally racist. I'm not offended by it but I just thought I'd tell ya. Johndeere2750 (talk) 23:07, November 24, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, that is very interesting. Shame on The Talking Dead for using that. They were just describing Dango Nguyen's long and luscious locks. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC)